Day Out
by FluffMaster227
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. The red team goes out for the day, and Sucy has a meaningfull chat with Lotte.


Lotte sighed slightly, staring out the window with a dreamy expression on her face. "Do you guys have plans for Valentine's Day?"

Akko shrugged. "Not really. Amanda and I are gonna go and buy a whole bunch of candy the day after, though. She wants to surprise Constanze and Jasminka. I just like candy."

Sucy didn't even look up from the book she was reading. "No. It's a stupid holiday."

Lotte frowned, "Are you kidding? It's the best holiday! Well… at least, when you actually have somebody to spend it with… yeah, I don't have any plans either."

The small redheaded girl settled back in her chair, staring out the window again with a small frown.

"If it means that much to you, you should ask somebody." Akko said with a shrug. "Like Frank."

"Frank found somebody else." Lotte said simply. "I was to slow."

Sucy frowned slightly. "All that fuss about you, and he just up and picks up another girl?"

Lotte shrugged. "I'm not that surprised, honestly. I'm pretty easy to forget."

"You are not!" Akko yelled, standing up abruptly. "You may not have a boyfriend, but you have two best friends! Who needs dates? We can hang out on Valentine's Day!'

Sucy raised an eyebrow. "I was planning on staying in and reading."

"Then it's settled! In three days, we're going to have the best romance free Valentine's Day ever!"

How did Sucy always let herself get dragged into this stuff?

They had gone out to get some brunch at a pancake place in town. However, almost as soon as they had ordered guess who showed up.

Andrew, Frank, and some clingy kitten of a girl.

It didn't take long for Andrew to join them, clearly uncomfortable with third wheeling. He struck up a conversation with Akko, that quickly turned into the both of them laughing loudly and mostly ignoring Sucy and Lotte.

Lotte kept glancing back at Frank and his girlfriend.

Sucy sighed, placing a hand of the small redhead's shoulder and nodding towards the door. "Let's get some air."

Almost as soon as they were outside, Lotte sighed deeply. She leaned back against the wall of the building.

"So much for no romance, huh?" Sucy sighed. "All it takes is Andrew to show up, and Akko forgets all about our no boys rule."

"Doesn't it upset you?" Lotte asked. "Akko, I mean. Since you two were… you know."

"Dating?" Sucy asked, deadpan. "No, not really. Our thing didn't last long, neither will that one. 'Love' never does."

"That's not true." Lotte shook her head. "Everyone has that special someone waiting for them. Their soulmate."

"That sounds like something out of a love novel."

Lotte flushed. "So what if it is? Romance novels are nothing but life from a romantic point of view."

"An unrealistic point of view." Sucy shrugged. "If that stuff was real, you'd be with Frank right now and I'd be with Akko."

Lotte shook her head. "The first person you fall for is almost never your soulmate. In fact, it's likely you'll fall for lots of people before finding them."

"I just don't believe in that stuff." Sucy shrugged. "Nothing but a chemical reaction in the brain."

Lotte pointed across the street, where the green team was walking.

Amanda was ahead of her group, walking backwards so she could face them. She was laughing at something one of them said, the biggest smile across her face. Constanze was sitting on Jasminka's shoulders, playing with the pinkette's hair while smiling softly.

Sucy frowned slightly. "They got lucky."

Lotte looked to the alchemist, a soft smile crossing her face. "Bad luck in the past doesn't mean you'll never find true love. You're an amazing person, Sucy. There's someone out there for you."

Sucy scoffed slightly, looking away to hide her growing blush. "Whatever…"

"Today was great!" Akko said happily, falling back onto her bed. "Although, you guys disappeared for a while at brunch. Where did you go?"

"Just out to get some air." Lotte said simply, grabbing a book from her self.

She sat beside Sucy on her bed, who'd already started reading her own book.

Akko shrugged. "You missed some pretty funny stories. Did you know that Frank met Alice when she fell off a roof? It sounded like something out of a book."

Sucy looked up and glared at Akko. The Japanese girl suddenly seemed to notice her mistake.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Lotte, I didn't-"

"It's fine." Lotte said simply. "I honestly knew from the beginning we weren't compatible. Besides, I didn't really have time to fall for him. I can't really be upset about it. He's a love at first sight guy, while I'm more of a slow burn romance."

Sucy smirked slightly. "I have no idea what you just said."

Lotte didn't answer, already absorbed into her book. Sucy smiled slightly, leaning back against the girl and going back to her own book.


End file.
